Mitchell Van Morgan (2018 video game)
Mitchell Van Morgan; The Videogame is an upcoming open world action-adventure video game based on the Mitchell Van Morgan (2018 film). It is being developed by Insomniac Games, distributed by Nickelodeon Interactive Games and is to be published by THQ Nordic for the PlayStation 4 and Xbox One gaming consoles. the PC version was released after the games release on the Microsoft Windows PC as the PC-DVD title. the mobile game version is released 2 months later for the iOS and Android mobile devices. The Nintendo titles are being distributed by Nickelodeon Interactive Games, and is to be developed and published by THQ Nordic for the Nintendo 3DS and Nintendo Switch gaming consoles giving the same idea as Nintendo's Zelda & Mario series as a counterfeit to PS4 & Xbox One's development and it is networked by Nintendo Networks. It will be the first licensed game developed by Insomniac. The game will tell an entirely new story about Mitchell Van Morgan, played by the same actors from the CGI/live-Action film, and is not tied to a film or comic book. The game will cover both the Mitchell and his friends aspects of the characters and will feature a more experienced Mitchell Van Morgan. Gameplay The game will take place in an open world Raleigh, North Carolina using the same idea from the live-action film counterpart. Players will be able to use Mitchell character's well known abilities such as Mitchell's sonic speed, Gavin's brains, Carolyn's Archery/love for Mitchell, Jennifer's Hammery/love for Gavin, Martin's Muscle, David's Lycanthropy and Nicholas' Agility as well as new gameplay elements unseen in previous Mitchell Van Morgan games. One of the new gameplay elements will be the ability to traverse using the MVM trackhour. Environmental combat is also featured in the game. Plot Mitchell Van Morgan (Corbin Bleu) is 17 years old and interning at a laboratory whilst about to graduate from college.3 Mitchell has been a Superhero for nearly 15 years and has settled into his role as protector of Raleigh North Carolina along with his close friends Gavin, Martin, David, Nicholas, Carolyn and Jennifer. Early in the story Mitchell defeats his old arch-nemesis Marquessa but Marquessa returns with his new demonic robot gang emerges known as the Marquessa Demons who are now taking over the Marquessa's territory. Mitchell and his friends then arrives at a construction site known as the "Marquessa Corp" owned by Marquessa and must defend Marquessa's men who are under attack by the Demons. Whilst fending off the Inner Demons from the construction site, Mitchell learns that Marquessa, one of North Carolina's most hated mad scientist leads the Inner Demons under his malevolent schemes. Marquessa runs his own land located across the Charlotte Metropolitan cities which complicates things for Marquessa's personal life as his wife Genola works at F.E.A.S.T. Later on, As Mitchell learns that Marquessa was only lying to protect his wife (Genola)and kids (The Marquessalings) after realizing he has no one to blame but himself. Now Mitchell, Gavin, Carolyn, Jennifer, Martin, David, Nicholas, Marquessa now facing and fending off the Inner Demons that invaded Raleighopolis. Keeping all seven Power Stones as Mitchell, transforms into Super Mitchell to defeat the Demon's mech to restore peace and serenity. After defeating the Mech and returning back to normal Mitchell, the demons finally learned their lesson of being mischievously dumbfounded by their foes and warts off. Development In 2014, MITCHELL Project approached THQ Nordic wanting them to publish a Mitchell Van Morgan game and to treat the game like a first party SIE and Xbox title. The game will be the first licensed game developed by Insomniac Games after 22 years of developing intellectual properties they have created, such as the Ratchet & Clank and Resistance games. Bryan Intihar, the producer of Sunset Overdrive and former community manager of Insomniac Games, is the creative director of the project. It is Intihar's first time working in that role on a game. The community manager of Insomniac Games confirmed that they are using Sunset Overdrive s modified game engine. The game features the largest production team ever for an Insomniac game. The game was announced during THQ Nordic's E3 2016 press conference on June 13, 2016. The game will be the first in a series of games made by Insomniac and Sony and marks the start of Marvel Games' new strategy to work with the "best game companies" who are passionate about their characters. Gallery Mitchell Van Morgan's 2018 film videogame (PC title).png|The PC DVD-Rom Title cover|link=http://www.thqnordic.com/ Mitchell Van Morgan's 2018 film videogame (Xbox One title).png|The Xbox One title cover|link=http://www.thqnordic.com/ Mitchell Van Morgan's 2018 film videogame (PS4 title).png|The PlayStation 4 cover title|link=http://www.thqnordic.com/ Mitchell Van Morgan's 2018 film videogame (Mobile gaming era title).png|The iOS & Google Play videogame cover title|link=http://www.thqnordic.com/ References 2018 video games Upcoming video games Category:Action-adventure games Category:Insomniac Games Category:Open world video games Category:Nintendo Switch games Category:PlayStation 4 games Category:PlayStation 4 Pro games Category:Xbox One games Category:Xbox One X enhanced games Category:Microsoft Windows games Category:PC games Category:IOS games Category:Android (operating system) games THQ Nordic video games Category:Video games based on Mitchell Van Morgan Category:Single-player-only video games Category:Video games based on Nickelodeon Movies films Category:Mitchell Van Morgan (2018 video game) Category:Video games published by THQ Nordic Category:Video games developed in the United States Mitchell Van Morgan (2018 CGI/Live-Action film)